The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea purpurea and given the cultivar name ‘Ferris Wheel’. Echinacea is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar is a seeding originating from a planned breeding program to make a quilled series of compact Echinacea. The exact parents of this selection are unknown, unnamed, proprietary plants.
Compared to Echinacea ‘Quills and Thrills’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,241), the new cultivar has creamy white flowers rather than purple pink.
This new Echinacea cultivar is distinguished by:                1. large inflorescences with quilled ray florets of creamy white,        2. a compact, narrow, multicrown habit,        3. a long bloom time, and        4. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.